cemburu
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: ketika seorang midorima shintarou cemburu dengan perlakuan akashi seijuuro yang merupakan kekasihnya. bad sumaary. silakan baca bila minat dan tinggalkan review kalian. terima kasih :)


Semua chara yang ada disini adalah milik fujimaki tadoshi sensei.

.

.

Happy reading minna.

.

.

"_**Aku cemburu"**_

.

.

angin bertiup dan mengibaskan surai merah pemuda yang tengah duduk diatap sekolah pada waktu istirahat. Pandangannya menerawang awan diatas yang begitu cerah seakan mengajaknya bermain dengan keindahannya. Pemuda lain dengan surai baby blue yang memperhatikan si surai merah merasa aneh karena si surai merah tidak biasanya terlihat begitu muram dan pandangannya begitu kosong. Dengan berani dia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada si surai merah itu untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"akashi-kun kenapa begitu muram hari ini."

"tidak apa tetsuya. Sudah makan."

"aku sudah kenyang dengan ini kok." Kuroko menunjukan vanilla milkshakenya.

"duduklah. Dan makan bento ini atau mau latihan mu ku lipatkan 10 kali." Akashi dengan lembut mengelus surai baby blue itu.

"baiklah akashi-kun."

Bukan mendapat jawaban mengenai keadaan si pemuda bersurai merah yaitu Akashi seijuuro, malah si surai baby blue kuroko tetsuya diperintah memakan habis bento milik Akashi. Harusnya bukan masalah besar namun untuk kuroko yang amat minim akan minat makan tentu menjadi masalah, kuroko lebih senang menghabiskan bergelas-gelas vanilla milkshake dari pada memakan makanan dalam jumlah yang banyak. Maka kuroko harus bersusah payah menghabiskan bento Akashi yang terbilang sangat banyak itu.

.

Dari tangga menuju atap ada seorang pemuda dengan surai hijau memperhatikan kegiatan Akashi dan juga kuroko diatap dengan tatapan tidak suka dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri mereka. Mungkin ini keputusan terbaik si surai hijau yaitu midorima shintarou karena rasanya sesak melihat kekasihnya, Akashi seijuuro tengah berduaan dengan temannya kuroko tetsuya dan sangat berterima kasih pada pintu yang terbuka jadi midorima dapat melihat kegiatan mereka berdua diatap.

.

.

"midorimachi, ajari aku matematika ya, tolong lah. Kalau sampai aku ikut pelajaran tambahan maka manajer ku akan menggantung ku karena akhir pekan ini jadwal pemotretan ku padat. Yayaya."

"lebih baik kau digantung dan mati."

"hidoi-ssu yo."

"kise pergi dari sini, kau berisik."

"bagaimana dengan lucky item seminggu aku yang belikan. Yayayaya."

"tidak." Midorima bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan kise yang mematung.

Kise mematung karena baru kali ini seorang midorima shintarou menolak tawarannya membelikan lucky item apa lagi dalam waktu seminggu, oh sungguh aneh padahal itu adalah jurus paling ampuh agar midorima mau dimintai tolong namun kalau jurus akhir itu sudah tidak mempan maka harus dengan jurus apa lagi bila ingin meminta tolong pada midorima.

Midorima masih kesal dengan kelakuan kise yang selalu berisik, suka merengek, dan kelakuannya yang seperti manusia dari luar bumi sungguh luar biasa tidak habis pikir bisa menemukan orang-orang aneh didalam hidupnya.

Pertama, aomine daiki ya si preman dakian dengan kulitnya yang katanya eksotis itu selalu saja mencari masalah dengannya dan kelakuannya yang selalu saja membuat orang naik pitam.

Kedua murasakibara atushi si raksasa ungu pemakan mainbou itu selalu saja membawa buntalan snak ditangannya dan selalu makan dimana pun, dalam keadaan apapun.

Ketiga, ya kise sudah tidak usah dijelaskan bagaimana kelakuan makhluk satu ini yang sungguh luar biasa itu.

Keempat, kuroko oh ya orang yang hawa keberadaannya minim itu selalu muncul dan pergi seenak jidatnya bahkan tadi apa yang ia lakukan memakan bento milik kekasihnya.

Kelima, akashi seijuuro yang akashi mengesalkan selalu mengesalkan karena selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal namun midorima jatuh hati padanya dan kini menjadi kekasihnya. Namun kini status kekasih dalam tahap pertimbangan setelah peristiwa kemarin ya kemarin…

**Flashback !**

"shin-chan ayo temani aku beli sepatu ya. Kau sudah janji loh kemarin."

"aku tidak janji bakao."

"panggilan apa itu. Hei, aku ini senpai mu."

"tidak peduli."

"heeeeeee shin-chan hidoi-ssu yo."

"berhenti meniru kise."

"ayolah shin-chan sebentar saja."

"tidak."

Pada akhirnya takao menggandeng lengan midorima sembari menariknya kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli bagaimana takao bermanja-manja dengan midorima yang merupakan juniornya itu. Ya takao adalah senpai yang banyak orang menyukai midorima namun midorima tidak menanggapi berita itu serius karena midorima menjalin pertemanan dengan takao karena mereka satu tim basket disekolah dan juga takao adalah senpainya.

"bagaimana ini shin-chan bagus tidak."

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak peduli."

"heeeee shin-chan jangan gitu dong."

CUP.

"a-apa-apaan kau bakao."

"itu hadiah untuk shin-chan biar tidak cemberut lagi."

"bakao. Jangan seenaknya mencium orang."

"shintarou."

Midorima dan takao menoleh ke asal suara dan beridirlah akashi seijuuro dibelakang mereka dan midorima mendadak menjadi panik karena pasti akashi salah paham karena ciuman takao di pipinya tadi.

"sei-chan, sudah menemukan sepatunya belum."

".."

"sei-chan. Kau baik-baik saja. Ah kalian ya mi-chan dan ta-chan."

"mibuchi senpai apa yang kau lakukan disini." Tanya midorima ke mibuci reo yang merupakan salah satu senpainya juga di klub basket sekolah.

"aku menemani sei-chan membeli sepatu."

"reo-san, aku pergi dari sini." Akashi berjalan meninggalkan midorima dan takao yang masih melihatnya khawatir dan juga reo yang mengejar langkah akashi.

Flashback end !

Midorima tahu akashi marah padanya karena seharian sama sekali tidak menegurnya padahal merekasatu kelas bahkan melihat kearah midorima pun akashi enggan. Tapi midorima sendiri memiliki beberapa kekesalan pada akashi, pertama akashi berbohong kalau kemarin dia bilang sibuk dengan tugasnya ternyata ia malah jalan bersama mibuchi reo dan kedua tadi ia memberikan semua bentonya pada kuroko serta sesekali mengelus surai baby blue kuroko dengan lembut.

Besok adalah ulang tahunnya tapi apa hubungannya dengan akashi malah memburuk padahal mereka sudah berencana akan bermain bersama di Tokyo Disneyland bersama tapi sepertinya harapan itu harus dia pupuskan. Mengingat bagaimana harga diri seorang akashi seijuuro sangat tinggi tidak mungkin ia akan memulai pembicaraan apapun. Midorima memutuskan mengudahi semua kekonyolan ini yang membuatnya aneh sepanjan hari karena pikirkannya dipenuhi mengenai akashi seijuuro.

"oi midorima."

Midorima melihat sosok aomine yang berjalan dekat kearahnya.

"ini dari akashi dia meminta kau menyelesaikannya. Dia sibuk katanya."

"sibuk apa."

"mana ku tahu, dia hanya bilang serahkan ini pada mu karena dia sibuk. Dan selesaikan hari ini katanya."

"apa dia bersama dengan mibuchi senpai."

"ya. Yasudah aku sudah menyerahkannya aku mau keatap."

"jangan membolos jam pelajaran ahomine."

"yayayaaya."

Midorima melihat kertas yang diberikan oleh aomine ternyata berisi laporan kegiatan osis yang masih belum selesai dikerjakan. Dan apa tadi lagi-lagi akashi bersama dengan mibuchi senpai dan juga katanya sedang sibuk. Memang kesibukan apa yang membuat akashi seijuuro begitu dekat dengan mibuchi senpai.

Midorima pun masuk kedalam ruang osis mengerjakan laporannya dan berharap tidak bertemu akashi saat ini karena dirinya sangat malas bertemu dengan akashi saat ini karena emosinya sedang labil.

.

.

"sei-chan sedang ada masalah dengan mi-chan ya."

"tidak kami baik-baik saja."

"benarkah. Lalu kenapa kemarin saat bertemu dengan mi-chan kau malah pergi."

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan kazunari senpai."

"kau kecemburu sei-chan."

"tidak tahu."

"lalu bagaimana dengan kado untuk mi-chan sudah dapat. Lebih baik kau selesaikan masalah dengan mi-chan secepatnya kasian mi-chan dia besok ulang tahun loh."

"kenapa kasian dengan orang yang malah pasrah saat dicium orang lain didepan kekasihnya sendiri."

"tuhkan sei-chan cemburu. Ta-chan itu memang begitu orangnya pasti dia bercanda saja ko sei-chan."

"bercanda dengan mencium kekasih orang lain."

"gomen ne akashi."

Akashi dan mibuchi membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok takao yang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"gomen ne akashi, kemarin itu memang salah ku. Tapi jujur saja aku hanya menganggap shin-chan itu sebagai adik kau terganggu dengan pemberitaan yang bila kalau aku menyukainya ya walaupun memang aku menyukainya namun dalam artian lain aku menyukainya sebagai adik karena shin-chan unik dengan sifat tsundarenya yang akut itu jadi aku senang meledeknya."

"tuh dengarkan sei-chan."

"lalu kenapa kau menciumnya kemarin."

"ah itu aku sangat meminta maaf. Aku hanya gemas melihat shin-chan yang terus menerus hari ini aku melihat shin-chan sangat saat melihat mu berbagi bento dengan te-chan dia murung sekali."

"baiklah aku maafkan."

"berbaiklah dengan shin-chan ya akashi. Jangan buat di murung."

"iya, aku permisi dulu ya reo-san dan kazunari-san."

.

.

Midorima memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena jam sekolah juga sudah berakhir dan pekerjaan yang akashi berikan sudah selesai. Dirinya ingin sendiri dan mencoba berpikir positif mengenai masalahnya dengan akashi yang sepanjang hari membuat kepalanya sakit.

Sampai dirumah midorima melihat sebuah note ternyata keluarganya mengunjungi rumah pamannya dan akan kembali besok. Biasanya bila keluarganya sedang pergi dan dirinya sendiri dia meminta akashi menemaninya namun rasanya enggan kali ini karena dirinya masih ada masalah dengan akashi.

.

Malam pun tiba dan semua pikiran mengenai hal-hal seram menghampiri pikiran midorima oh ayolah midorima sangat takut berada dirumah sendirian karena fantasinya itu yang mengganggunya.

_**Ting nong…**_

"siapa sih malam-malam bertamu." Midorima melihat jam ditangannya menunjukan pukul 23.45 hampir mendekati tengah malam.

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama lalu membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok kekasihnya didepannya.

"seijuuro."

"bisa aku masuk shintarou."

"ah ya silakan saja."

Akashi dan midorima duduk bersama diruang tengah namun sama sekali tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

"kemana orang tua mu."

"mereka sedang berkunjung kerumah paman ku."

"kau sendiri. kenapa tidak menghubungi ku."

"tidak apa. sei."

"ya ada apa."

Baiklah sekarang saatnya menyelesaikan semua masalahnya dengan akashi.

"sei, kenapa kau berbohong kemarin dan apa itu tadi siang mengelus-elus kuroko dan juga berbagi bento dengannya. Lalu kau tadi sibuk dengan mibuchi senpai memang apa urusan mu sampai sibuk dengan mibuchi senpai."

Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya karena ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"lalu kenapa kau membiarkan kazunari –san menggandeng mu, dan mencium mu."

"i-itu bukan keinginan ku. Dia memaksa ku untuk menemaninya mencari sepatu baru dan soal ciuman itu aku tidak tahu mengapa dia mencium ku gitu saja."

"hem."

"sekarang jawab kenapa kau—"

Midorima terkejut saat akashi mendadak menciumnya. Namun dirinya tidak mau menolaknya ya dia membalas ciuman akashi. Akashi pun menyudahi ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka.

"maaf. Aku bukan mau membohongi mu hanya saja aku pergi dengan reo-san untuk mencarikan kado untuk mu dan untuk bento tadi aku hanya tidak ingin makan makanya ku berikan pada tetsuya dan tadi aku mengurus persiapan festifal sekolah bersama reo-san."

"aku juga minta maaf karena sudah cemburu pada mu."

"ya aku juga cemburu pada mu."

"jadi masalah kita sudah selesai sekarang sei."

"ya semua selesai."

Akashi melirik jam ditangannya dan tepat pukul 00.01.

"selamat ulang tahun shintarou."

"terima kasih seijuuro."

Akashi kembali mencium midorima.

.

.

Sebuah hubungan akan semakin rumit jika tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengalah untuk menyelesaikan semua persoalan yang ada. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah namun mengalah merupakan satu-satunya langkah agar permasalahan yang ada tidaklah menjadi kian saja mengalah untuk menjadi pemenang karena kelapangan dada orang itu yang dengan bijak menyingkirkan ego nya. – akashi seijuuro-

Cemburu adalah bumbu sebuah menandakan bahwa orang itu berharga. Namun cemburu dengan berlebihan akan membuat orang yang berharga itu akan menjauh dengan sendirinya. – midorima shintarou-

End.

.

.

Mohon revierwnya minna untuk fic yang abal ini


End file.
